¿Redención O Condena?
by Alekey Phantomhive
Summary: Light con un reto que puede costarle la vida. Near buscando a Kira por todo el mundo con ayuda inesperada. Y Ryuk divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la deseperación de Light - En verdad fue bueno no haberlo matado, je,je - rió - me divertiré mucho. YAOI LxL
1. Renacer

**Bueno una pequeña idea que surgió hoy en el cole, como estuve tres horas sin nada que hacer empecé a formar este idea mientras leía un tomo de DN en el aula.**

**Sé que debo contis de otros fics pero entre mis bajas notas en matematica y la falta de inspiracion me es imposible escribir muy rápido.**

******Summary:**

Light está a punto de morir, Ryuk escribirá su nombre pero a último momento algo ocurre. Light tendrá que decir quién ser: Light Yagami o Kira.

Near, la SPK y Aizawa y co. buscan el cuerpo de Light pero no lo encuentran. Near asume que Kira aún vive.

Light tendrá una prueba puesta por el mismísimo Rey Shinigami, si falla el castigo será fatal. El encargado de supervisarlo le enseñará algunas cosas sobre la vida y la muerte mientras que Light le mostrará como ser "humano".

Near con ayuda de alguien inesperado buscará a Kira por todo el mundo si hace falta, pero no dejará que ese asesino siga suelto.

Una persecució por todo el mundo hará que Near y los otros aprendan que hay varias cosas en el mundo que son muy oscuras, empezando con el caso de Beyond y sus ojos rojos...

* * *

La tarde acababa, dándole paso a la noche. En lo alto de una torre se hallaba acuclillado el shinigami Ryuk, con la Death Note en mano y apunto de escribir el nombre de aquel humano con el que había pasado los últimos años. Antes de que la tinta tocara siquiera la hoja de la libreta, el shinigami sintió una presencia detrás suyo y al voltear a ver sus ojos se abrieron de puro asombro. No hizo falta que preguntara nada pues el recién llegado habló sin que lo preguntase.

- Aún no es su momento – dijo y Ryuk dejó vagar la vista sobre su inesperado acompañante, empezando de abajo hacia arriba. Unas deportivas negras y blancas seguidas de un pantalón negro ajustado en las caderas y suelto en las piernas, de él colgaban varias cadenas de metal que tintineaban al tocarse unas con otras. El torso estaba cubierto por una remera negra ceñida al cuerpo con el cuello en V que dejaba ver parte del pecho. Un colgante con una cruz de plata y varias pulseras y muñequeras con tachas, una tira de cuero negro alrededor del pálido cuello. El shinigami se detuvo en los ojos tan rojos como los de él para luego observar el cabello con dos tonos: rubio con varios mechones rojo sangre. Todo esto sumado a la piel mortalmente pálida del joven le deba un aspecto atemorizante para cualquiera pero no para Ryuk, quien ya estaba acostumbrado.

- ¿A qué se debe su presencia? – el shinigami preguntó curioso, no era común que esa persona bajara al mundo humano - ¿y con esas ropas? – el joven frunció el ceño y miró molesto al shinigami.

- Deja la cortesía de lado Ryuk y vamos con el humano – dictaminó y se lanzó de la torre siendo seguido por el shinigami a una distancia prudente, por ahora Ryuk no tenía otra opción que seguir a ese joven, sabía que su castigo por engañar al Rey vendría después de que fueran con Light.

Llegaron a uno de los depósitos y observaron el cuerpo maltrecho y sangrante del castaño sin un ápice de lastima en la mirada. El rubio posó sus ojos en el humano tirado sobre aquellas escaleras.

- Light Yagami – pronunció el nombre sin ninguna emoción en su voz – se te dará otra oportunidad pero si la desperdicias la pasarás muy mal – dicho esto se acercó a Kira y lo cargó como si nada, a pesar de que el otro era mayor y más pesado que él – Ryuk, tú te quedas con el que tenga la libreta, es tu decisión si le dices a los otros humanos que Light Yagami sigue vivo pero hagas lo hagas no te librarás del castigo por engañar al rey – aquel joven que apenas parecía superar la edad de Near caminó con el cuerpo de Yagami a cuestas, manchándose de sangre, hasta llegar a una de las paredes del lugar para después atravesarla y desaparecer junto a Kira.

Minutos después Aizawa llegó seguido de Matsuda pero no encontraron nada, mientras que Ryuk observaba a Near desde lejos, pues él era quien tenía una de las libretas. La noche cayó pero no se pudo encontrar el cuerpo de Light Yagami por ninguna parte.

- Es muy improbable pero tal vez siga con vida – declaró N mientras jugueteaba despreocupadamente con un mechón de su cabello blanco, cuando su vista se posó en Ryuk una idea pareció formarse en su cabeza – Shinigami, ¿sabes dónde está Kira? – ante tal pregunta Ryuk rió y se decidió a hablar, al menos así no se aburriría cuando tuviera que volver a su mundo.

- Je,je, parece que Light fue salvado por otro ser – dijo tranquilamente y logrando picar la curiosidad de la policía y de la SPK.

- ¿Otro shinigami? – preguntó Ide.

- Sí y no – Ryuk rió al ver la cara de confusión de los humanos – en este momento debería estar enterándose de su situación, je, je, ¿me pregunto qué hará? ¡Ah! Les aviso que ni yo sé a dónde se lo llevó así que no tiene caso que pregunten.

- ¿Cómo saber que no mientes? – preguntó Gevanni.

- Je, no hay forma – dicho esto volvió a reír – yo sólo estaré aquí mientras la libreta no se acabe o su propietario muera – Ryuk miró a Aizawa y a Near - ¿Qué piensan hacer con la Death Note?

- Destruirla – contestó Near – esta libreta no tendría que existir, es sólo un arma homicida, Lidner hay que avisar de la desaparición de Light Yagami a su familia y a Misa Amane – la mujer asintió – si algún ser sobrenatural se lo llevó no quedará de otra que esperar a que le deje salir de donde sea que le tiene aunque organizaremos una búsqueda de todas formas.

- ¿Pero cómo? Podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo incluso puede que ya no esté aquí, será casi imposible ubicarlo – dijo el comandante Rester.

- Por eso mismo le pediremos ayuda a dos personas, su colaboración nos ayudará mucho – dicho esto Near tomó la libreta que él tenía y sacó un encendedor – es hora de destruir esto – miró a Aizawa, quien asintió y sacó la otra libreta para prenderla fuego junto a la otra.

* * *

**Adelanto: la SPK y los policías japoneses descubren un engaño hecho para atrapar a Kira. Light tiene que enfretarse a su salvador, quien parece carecer del deseo de vivir. Near comienza a pensar en el ser que se llevó a Kira, y esto le trae el recuerdo de Beyond y sus ojos...**


	2. Yo Soy Azrael

**Capítulo 2: Soy Azrael**

En el cuartel de la SPK se hallaban reunidos los policías japoneses en espera de Near, el cual tenía algo importante que comunicar. Luego de eso empezarían la búsqueda de Light Yagami.

- ¿Qué creen que nos quiera decir Near? – preguntó Matsuda – incluso parece que ni los otros de la SPK saben.

- No tengo idea pero si esto nos ayuda a atrapar a Kira lo escucharé – declaró Aizawa, desde que habían descubierto a Light todos los miembros del grupo de policías se referían a él como Kira, Light Yagami había muerto el día en que encontró el cuaderno. En aquel momento entró Near con su siempre inexpresiva cara y se sentó en el suelo junto con varios robots de juguete.

- Antes de empezar quiero comunicarles que Misa Amane fue encontrada muerta en su departamento con cortes en las muñecas – dijo N sin emoción en la voz – escribió en una pared con su sangre "sin él no viviré" por lo que parece que se suicidó al saber sobre la desaparición de Yagami – Aizawa carraspeó y el sucesor de L le observó.

- Si no te importa Near te agradecería que no le digas Yagami – Near le miró pero asintió, parecía que para ellos el único Yagami era su antiguo jefe, Soichiro.

- Ahora pasaré a presentarles a quienes nos ayudaran en la búsqueda de Kira – detrás de Near emergieron dos figuras que los policías conocían bien.

- ¡Ryuzaki y Watari! ¡Están vivos! – exclamó alegre Matsuda. Todos los demás de la habitación estaban sorprendidos pero los de la SPK lo disimulaban bastante bien.

- Para resumir un poco digamos que hice un trato con la shinigami Rem a cambio de proteger a Misa Amane, pero parece que no pude cumplir con mi parte – dijo L mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca – será mejor que empecemos a buscar a Kira y para eso ya tengo a algunos hombres dispersos por varios lugares, incluso entre la mafia, no tardaremos en dar con Kira.

* * *

Light comenzó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con un techo de madera con varias telarañas colgando de él. Al fijarse mejor notó que estaba en una especie de colchón viejo y raído, es más, toda la habitación estaba llena de polvo y parecía como que no había sido habitada en décadas.

- Me preguntaba si despertarías – Kira entonces desvió su mirada hacia la fuente de esa voz y observó al joven rubio. Cuando quiso incorporarse notó que no sentía ningún dolor en los lugares donde recibió los disparos.

- ¿Quién eres? – el adolescente le miró sin expresión.

- Azrael.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

- Fue una orden del Rey Shinigami, no debía dejarte morir pero tampoco significa que te dejaré vivir – Light en ese instante se sentó de golpe en el colchón pero al hacerlo sintió un enorme dolor en el cuerpo – parece que aún no estás bien del todo – Azrael caminó hasta la única ventana del cuarto y la rompió de un golpe para luego tomar uno de los pedazos más grandes de vidrio y acercarse al castaño, quien retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. Azrael se acuclilló frente a Light y con el vidrio se abrió una de las muñecas y de inmediato comenzó a fluir gran cantidad de sangre. Yagami iba a decir algo pero el otro le cayó al meterle la muñeca chorreando sangre contra la boca.

Light intentó quitarse a Azrael de encima pero no logró moverlo ni un poco y no le quedó de otra que tragar la sangre, la cual tenía un sabor dulce, para su extrañeza. Unos segundos más tarde Azrael se alejó.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó el castaño mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre de la boca.

- Mi sangre tiene la cualidad de curar a cualquiera que mate con la Death Note a más de trece personas.

- ¿No dijiste que no me dejarías vivo?

- Sí y no, si vives o mueres es cosa tuya. Veras, el Rey te encargó una misión y si la cumples vivirás sino irás al mundo shinigami donde experimentaras todas las muertes que causaste por la eternidad, básicamente morirías y revivirías constantemente expuesto a mucho dolor.

- ¿Cuál es esa misión?

- Uno de los shinigami va a traicionar al rey y a robarle su libreta. La libreta del rey es especial porque puede matar o revivir a las personas ya muertas escribiendo su nombre una segunda vez.

- Espera – le cortó Light – estás hablando en futuro lo que significa que eso todavía no pasó – Azrael asiente.

- El Rey tiene varios poderes, uno de ello es ver cuando su libreta está en peligro de ser robada y antes de que preguntes tu misión será recuperarla del humano que se haga con ella yo puedo ayudarte pero realmente eso queda a mi criterio – Azrael se encaminó hasta la puerta y fue ahí que Light notó que seguía sangrando, el joven sintió su mirada y sólo contestó – se curará, yo no puedo morir pero tampoco estoy vivo y como no estoy vivo el lastimarme no me importa.

- ¿Qué eres? – preguntó el castaño en un susurro pero Azrael le escuchó mas prefirió ignorarlo y le hizo señas al Yagami para que le siguiera.

* * *

Habían pasado ya cuatro largos años y aún no había rastros de Kira, hasta esta mañana cuando Gevanni les informó que entre la mafia se hablaba de un joven de ojos rojos que secuestró a varios mafiosos que luego encontraron muertos por un ataque cardíaco.

- Al fin una pista… - susurró L mientras bebía su té con diez terrones de azúcar. Near estaba en el suelo y mientras escuchaba las órdenes del detective algo le vino a la mente.

- Es imposible que sea B, ¿verdad? – preguntó mientras enroscaba un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos.

- El murió por culpa de Kira pero parece que hay otra persona que nació con los ojos – comentó L mientras comía un pastel de crema y frutillas. Beyond había tenido los ojos rojos del shinigami desde que era pequeño y quizás fue eso lo que lo convirtió en asesino pues siempre asustaba a los demás en el orfanato diciendo cuándo iban a morir y lo que más aterraba era que nunca se equivocaba.

- ¿Es posible nacer con los ojos? – preguntó Lidner.

- Es una suposición ya que Misa Amane era el segundo Kira pero sus ojos no eran rojos mientras que Beyond nació con los ojos rojos – luego se giró hacia Gevanni - de momento que intenten encontrar alguna imagen del culpable y averiguar todo sobre él.

* * *

- Otro que no sabía nada – dijo Azrael, quien tenía la misma apariencia de hace cuatro años, sin emoción en la voz mientras veía a aquel mafioso retorcerse en el piso mientras se agarraba el pecho – Light se va a frustrar – murmuró para sí mismo y luego dos imponentes alas de plumas negras emergieron de su espalda. El rubio se alejó volando luego de atravesar el techo sin notar que una de sus plumas quedó en el piso junto al cadáver.

**Próximo capítulo: Gevanni, Lidner y Azrael se encuentran mientras el último planeaba otro secuestro. ¿Cómo reaccionarán L y Near cuando sus agentes les cuenten de ese joven? **


End file.
